Problem: Gabriela drove her car for $9$ miles on each of the past $7$ days. How many miles did Gabriela drive her car altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Gabriela went driving. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}= 63\text{ miles}$ Gabriela driven a total of $63$ miles.